


Indecifrable hand squeeze

by Dim (Desmitri_irl)



Series: Desmitri Drabbles [4]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: M/M, OOOO THEY HOLDIN HANDS, dimitri is a mess, idk im not good at writing fluff, just pure fluff i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desmitri_irl/pseuds/Dim
Summary: Dimitri is bored, so he decides to hold his boyfriend's hand
Relationships: Dimitri Allen/Desmond Sycamore, Dimitri Allen/Jean Descole
Series: Desmitri Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036248
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Indecifrable hand squeeze

**Author's Note:**

> YOOO so I'm Dim I'm the co-owner of the account and I'm posting here for the first time let's GOO

It was the twelfth time Dimitri looked first at his hands, then at Des. He knew that perfectly, as he counted that himself.  
Dimitri felt particularly bored that day for no reason at all, maybe the change of pace his life had took since he moved in with Des wasn't really well processed.  
  
It didn't matter in that moment, it was in the past. Now Dimitri was there, sitting next to Des on the couch. He opted to look at his partner for any entertainment, although he felt pretty shy about it for some reason.  
Maybe staring was too awkward? Did Des even notice? He sure had been busy reading that book-  
  
Twenty-four times of looking at his hands and then Des. Dimitri knew he had to do something different.  
So for once he shifted his eyes to look at the lonely hand of the archeologist, on the couch cushion.  
He fought with his mind for a little bit, but actually went with his plan.  
  
His hand gently shifted from his leg to be on top of the other man's. He didn't know why but it made him awfully anxious, no matter if they were a couple, Des had his boundaries and Dimitri was terrified of breaking them.  
  
Dimitri looked up at Des to see if they would look at each other in the eyes, but the other man simply looked down at his hand, surprised of the sudden contact a bit. He smiled softly, making Dimitri breathe out in relief.  
He also did sneak a glance at the owner hand that was touching his, but Dimitri never noticed as he was now staring down at the hands.  
Soon enough, Des looked back at his book, but he didn't leave his hand still. He shifted softly, to properly hold hands, and then gave it a squeeze.  
  
Dimitri smiled too, glad it ended that way. Holding Des's hand made him feel...all fuzzy and warm. A nice feeling.  
The little squeeze? It was something indescribable. He tried to give it a meaning, maybe it was a way to say "I love you too", or a simple "it's okay" or maybe again something that meant "you could have simply asked, you dummy."  
  
No matter the meaning, Dimitri knew it couldn't have made him feel the same way as the indecifrable hand squeeze that he received made him feel.  
So he decided to simply leave it that way, happy to share a peaceful moment with the man he loved. 


End file.
